


Inconscience

by MacaronPistache (KokeChu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokeChu/pseuds/MacaronPistache
Summary: Allemagne aime France depuis longtemps. Mais le français est complètement inconscient de ses sentiments.(je suis nulle pour les résumés)





	1. Chapitre 1

Allemagne était à bout de souffle. Il venait de littéralement danser une danse folklorique alsacienne avec France.  
Déjà que enfiler les vêtements étaient assez gênant pour lui, il fallait que le français mette ceux destinés, normalement, aux femmes. Il s'était même rasé pour mieux passer. Ce qui n'avait pas laissé l'esprit de l'allemand pure et intact. Comment pouvait-il être si mignon habillé comme ça ? 

Allemagne se jeta sur son lit en rentrant dans sa chambre. C'était encore une journée infructueuse. Encore une journée sans que France ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Son frère l'avait pourtant prévenu.

(FLASHBACK)

Allemagne était assis devant la télé avec Prusse, chacun avait une bière dans la main. 

-"Ces bières sont excellentes ! Presque aussi géniales que moi Kesesesese~"

Ludwig ne réagit pas au commentaire de son frère, perdu dans ses pensées. 

-"Bah. Ouest ça va ? T'as pas touché à ta bière."

-"..."

Le prussien le toisa du regard pendant quelques secondes. Il abandonna et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. 

-"J'aime France."

Gilbert écarquilla les yeux et regarda le plus jeune. 

Ludwig rougit, gêné par le regarde de son frère.

-"Bonne chance avec lui t'en auras besoin."

-"Pourquoi donc?"

Prusse regarda une nouvelle fois son frère et soupira.

-"On va dire qu'il n'est pas... Doué pour comprendre que quelqu'un l'aime."

-"... N'est-ce pas censé être... Le pays de l'amour ?"

Gilbert ricana de son rire de signature.

-"Franny est totalement inconscient quand il s'agit de lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas que pour les autres il détecte bien ! Plusieurs fois des personnes ont essayé de le séduire mais ne sont arrivées à rien. L'idiot ne s'en rend absolument pas compte."

Gilbert recommença à boire sa bière. Un blanc s'installa pendant un petit moment avant que Ludwig prenne la parole. 

-"Hum... Grand frère tu as essayé de séduire Francis ?"

Le dit grand frère recracha sa boisson. 

-"Mais! Ouest ! Jamais je ne tromperai Romano ! Et puis Franny est un de mes meilleurs amis !"

Gilbert s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et Ludwig baissa un peu la tête d'excuse. 

-"Mais passons. Je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage."

(FIN DU FLASHBACK)

Ludwig soupira. 

Cela faisait quoi ? Des années qu'il essayait de montrer à France ses sentiments.

Il passait le plus de temps possible avec lui. Comme l'accompagner à ces festivals alsaciens ou encore pour faire les magasins. Il avait dîner un nombre incalculable de fois avec le français. 

Mais tout ce que Francis avait à dire était : "Luddy tu es un si bon ami."

Allemagne désespérait. Ils s'appelaient même par leur prénoms humains et Francis lui avait attribué un surnom. 

France l'avait beaucoup aidé depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il l'avait réconforté quand son frère et lui étaient séparés. Malgré toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites... C'était à ce moment là que France avait été associé au mot "amour". 

Il fallait qu'il essaye plus fort. Allemagne ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas poster ^^'  
> Mais j'ai fini toute cette histoire et j'aurais fini de mettre à jour dans quelques jours.

Allemagne devait aller à Paris pour une réunion avec France et son patron. C'était une occasion pour lui d'essayer de lui transmettre ses sentiments. Enfin, après que le travail soit terminé bien sûr!

Le trajet n'était pas très long, mais suffisamment pour que l'allemand doute et pense à ce qu'il va faire là-bas. Devait-il proposer un restaurant à France ? Non, il l'a déjà fait des dizaines de fois.   
Le théâtre ? France aime ça, il lui avait dit au cours d'une conversation. Mais il ne savait absolument pas s'il y avait une représentation en ce moment. 

Le temps que Ludwig réfléchisse à tout ça, il était déjà arrivé sans s'en rendre compte. C'est un France semi amusé semi confus qu'il le sortit de son monde en toquant sur la vitre de la voiture. 

Allemagne sortit de sa voiture assez gêné pendant que Francis avait son sourire idiot. 

-Alors Luddy. À quoi pensait ta petite tête ?, dit-il tout sourire. 

Le plus jeune réfléchis vite à une réponse. 

-Je me demandais où dormir ce soir comme la rencontre dure plusieurs jours. 

Qu'il est idiot. Bien sûr qu'il a quelque part où dormir. Il espère juste que France ni prenne pas au sérieux et se mettre à lui chercher un hôtel pendant des heures. Il en serait bien capable. 

-Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça. 

Allemagne regarda le blond quelques secondes. De toutes les réponses il ne s'attendait pas à ça.   
Voyant sa mine confuse, Francis s'explique. 

-Tu peux dormir chez moi Luddy. J'ai une chambre d'amis mais si tu ne l'aimes pas tu peux toujours venir dans mon lit !, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. 

Dire que Ludwig était une tomate était un euphémisme. Il dépassait toutes les teintes de rouge possible. 

-Oh je t'ai embarrassé ! Ne t'inquiète pas le dernier était une blague !, dit le français en riant. 

-Ah euh... Danke Francis. Je prend l'offre. 

-Mais pourtant... Je ne comprend pas. Tu sais très bien que tu as une chambre chez moi ?

-Oui je le sais mais je ne voulais pas t'importuner. 

-Moi ! Importuné ? Bien sûr que non tu ne me gênes jamais Luddy., dit le français avec un petit sourire. 

Là-dessus ils partirent en réunion. Allemagne garda note qu'il faut qu'il annule sa réservation à l'hôtel. 

~~

La réunion était passée et ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Francis et Ludwig rentraient ensemble après être allés manger un bout.

-Ah en fait ! Il y a Europe cette semaine. Elle sera très heureuse de te voir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Quand il parlait d'Europe, il avait toujours le sourire. La petite fille était adorable et avait touché son cœur à lui aussi. 

Sa réponse fut donc un sourire. 

Francis s'arrêta net en direction d'une boutique. Allemagne regarda l'endroit. Des vêtement. France le fashion addict avait pris le dessus. 

-Dis Luddy...

-Tu veux aller faire un tour c'est ça ? 

Ses yeux brillaient. Était-ce possible de produire des étoiles avec ses pupilles ? 

-Enfin tu comprend... C'est une nouvelle boutique et je n'y suis jamais allé faire un tour... 

-Ça ne me dérange pas on peut y aller. 

Francis était sur le point de pleurer. Pour... Des vêtements? C'est quand il sentit des bras s'entourer autour de lui qu'il devina que c'était le Graal qu'il avait toujours attendu. 

France le prenait dans ses bras. 

-Merci Luddy ! Tu lis dans mes pensées !, dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se retirer. 

Le moment était trop bref pour lui. Mais c'était un bon début. 

 

Devinez qui était passé d'une boutique à vingt. Vous le savez bien. Ludwig savait comment ça allait se passer. Il portait une dizaine de sacs, avait fait une vingtaine de boutique, n'en pouvait plus. 

Malheureusement, Francis, lui, était infatigable. Il courait dans les rayons avec une pile d'article dans les bras.   
Le français s'arrêta tout à coup. Son visage se tourna vers l'allemand avec une mine inquiète. 

-Oh non! Désolé Allemagne ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais tu vois ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé faire les magasins...

Ludwig interrompu France en lui prenant la main. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas très grave, et bien même si je sais que longtemps pour toi est à peine un mois. Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant.,dit Allemagne calmement. 

Francis le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. 

-Oui rentrons... En plus ma pauvre petite Europe est toute seule ! Elle doit nous attendre. 

-Quoi ?! Tu l'as laissé toute seule ? 

-Bien sur que non ! Belgique est resté la garder, elle est trop jeune pour rester toute seule. 

Allemagne acquiesça et ils rentrèrent. 

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué était que France lui tenait toujours la main en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 3

Francis et Ludwig arrivèrent chez le français. Comme toujours l'endroit était rangé et tout était à sa place. Allemagne aimait cela.

Il entendit des petits pas courir dans le couloir et une petite blonde d'environ cinq ans en âge humain se jeta dans les bras de France.

-Papa ! Tu es rentré ! Tante Belgique s'est bien occupé de moi, on a fait de la cuisine ensemble, des gaufres ! Et puis même qu'on a dessiné, j'ai fait les cheveux d'oncle Pays-Bas même ! Et aussi-

La petite s'arrêta en voyant Ludwig.

-Vati!!, elle lui sauta dessus.

Allemagne la rattrapa facilement et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Comment vas-tu Europe ?

-Très bien ! En plus vous êtes tous les deux là ! Tante Belgique m'a gardé et on a cuisiné des gaufres ! Et on a dessiné, elle a même dit qu'elle enverrait mon dessin à oncle Pays-Bas ! Ah. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir... , dit-elle timidement.

Francis rit aux répétitions d'Europe.

Europe les appelaient Vati et Papa depuis toujours. Bien sûr Ludwig n'avait jamais rien fait avec le français, malheureusement, mais la petite était la personnification de l'Union européenne et à ce titre elle avait crû dès le départ qu'ils étaient ses parents et tous les autres membres ses oncles et ses tantes. 

Tout le monde l'aimait et personne ne l'a rectifié. 

Bon après que Europe ressemble à un mélange de lui et Francis avait toujours été étrange. Elle avait les beaux cheveux blond de France attaché en deux couettes et les yeux bleus de Ludwig. Des petites tâches de rousseurs venaient agrémenter sa bouille d'ange. 

Tout le monde avait remarqué cette ressemblance et de ce qu'il savait tout le monde croyait que c'était leur fille biologique (les nations peu importe leur sexe peuvent avoir des enfant mais c'est rare). 

Belgique entra dans la pièce. 

-Oh tu es rentré France. Avec Ludwig, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu me rappelles quand tu veux pour garder Europe, ça me fait plaisir de voir ma petite nièce. 

-Merci encore d'avoir été là Belgique tu es géniale, dit le français en souriant. 

Elle fit la bise à France et une maladroite à Ludwig, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des bises. Et gratifia la petite d'une caresse dans les cheveux et partit. 

-Vati ! Papa! On peut regarder un film ce soir ? Et manger de la pizza aussi ! 

Ludwig était perplexe par la demande. France le regarda avec un sourire et se tourna vers Europe. 

-Ma chérie, que veux-tu regarder comme film ?, dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire en coin. 

-Un film de chez parrain Alfred !, s'exclama la petite blonde. 

Francis le regarda avec un grand sourire. 

-Ah. Je vois que tu es allée voir Amérique il n'y a pas longtemps, dit-il avec un petit rire. 

-Alfred s'est baptisé parrain d'Europe comme il n'avait pas le titre d'oncle, il a même essayé de faire de Matthieu la marraine, rit le français. 

-Oui j'adore parrain Alfred ! D'ailleurs oncle Arthur était avec lui donc il a cuisiné-

-Quoi!? Angleterre a fait manger quelque chose a mon petit! Dis-moi que ça va ma chéri !, s'inquiétait France. 

-Tu n'as pas eu mal au ventre après ? Tu as bien bu et tu t'es couché sur le dos pour ta digestion ??, s'inquiéta aussi Ludwig. 

-Il m'a fait des scones, dit-elle avec une mine perplexe. 

-En plus c'est ses scones ! Mon pauvre bébé vient faire un câlin à papa ! 

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai trouvé ça bon moi en plus ça lui faisait très plaisir de me voir manger. Et parrain m'a dit que j'avais hérité de son super pouvoir !, dit-elle toute heureuse. 

-Amérique a raison. Elle a bien un super pouvoir, dit Ludwig avec une mine choqué. 

France lui ne s'en remettait pas, il regardait sa fille et la tira dans un câlin sur le canapé. 

-Oh mon dieu. J'espère qu'elle saura cuisiné plus tard. 

Europe ne comprenait rien à rien mais aimait les câlins et était donc contente. 

-Vati! Toi aussi vient faire un câlin avec nous ! 

-Euh... Je ne sais pas tr-

Sa fille le regarda les sourcils froncés. Pendant que France riait,hilare. 

-Allez Luddy vient rejoindre le câlin, dit le français en le tirant vers eux. 

France était contre Ludwig, pendant que, lui, avait son bras autour de lui. La petite reposait sur les genoux du français et avait sa tête contre Allemagne, elle souriait, heureuse d'être parvenu à ses fins. 

-D'ailleurs pourquoi Arthur était chez Alfred ?, demanda tout à coup le français. 

-Ça c'est un secret, répondit la petite avec un sourire. 

-Ils sont ensembles ?, demanda encore France, excité. 

-Chut papa! Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire !

Ludwig sourit. Ne jamais faire garder un secret à sa fille allait être une nouvelle règle. 

Le temps passa. 

-Je veux rester toute ma vie comme ça, dit Europe. 

-Quand même pas toute la vie ma chérie, riait le plus vieux. 

-En tout cas je veux toujours rester avec Papa et Vati., dit-elle avant de bailler. 

Ludwig et Francis se regardaient. Francis avec un sourire et les joues légèrement rosées. Ludwig avait les joues rouges et il posa sa tête sur la petite. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Papa et Vati resteront toujours avec toi, dit doucement Allemagne avec un sourire. 

Sur ses mots la petite s'endormit. 

-Toujours ensemble avec elle ?, demanda le français. 

-Pourquoi pas,sourit Ludwig 

-Oui c'est vrai que ça me plairait, rougit un peu Francis.

Est-ce qu'il fallait passer à l'action ? Ça pourrait être le bon moment. Mais si France n'allait en fait pas dans cette direction et que c'était juste lui !? Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il sentit des lèvres se déposer sur les siennes avant de se retirer. 

Allemagne regarda le français, qui détournait le visage.

Il prit le visage du blond et l'embrassa à son tour. 

-Ton lit pourrait être une bonne option. 

Français écarquilla les yeux et rigola.

-Avant allons coucher Europe.


	4. Chapter 4

Prusse entra dans la salle de réunion. Oui, il aimait s'incruster aux meetings.  
Il se précipita en courant vers sa cible.

\- Looooviii !, il mit ses bras autour de l'italien et lui claqua un baiser auquel répondit le brun.

-Hey Gil.

Gilbert le regarda.

-Tu as l'air assez dispersé ce matin.

-Hmm... Je regardais juste les deux bâtards avec Europe là-bas. Quelque chose à l'air d'avoir changé.

Sur ses mots, Prusse les regarda. Ils se tenaient la main et Europe était tranquillement installé dans les bras de son frère.

-Enfin ! Enfin !, s'exclama le prussien.

-Enfin quoi ?, demanda Romano avec son froncement de sourcils habituel.

-West a enfin réussit à sortir avec Francis !

L'expression de Lovino changea en une mine surprise et confuse.

-Waouh. Birdy tu vas te faire du mal si tu continues à défroncer les sourcils comme ça, dit Gilbert taquin.

-Attends une seconde. Ils viennent de se mettre ensemble ?

-Ouais comme je viens de le dire.

-Mais Gil ! Ils ont un gosse, vivent quasiment ensemble et sont mariés depuis plus d'un demi siècle ! Et tu me dis qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble !?

Gilbert s'assit à côté de Romano. Et entoura un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu comprend Lovi, ils sont un peu long à la détente. Ils sont totalement inconscients des sentiments des autres à leur sujet. Encore plus quand c'est de l'amour.

L'italien le regarda blasé.

-Quoi ?, demanda le prussien confus.

-Ça doit être de famille., répondit simplement Lovino.

-Hein ? Mais... Lovi! Nous somme ensemble depuis environ dix ans !

Romano eu un petit sourire.

-Et combien de temps a-t-il fallu avant que tu me demandes de sortir, mon bâtard ?

-Bah environ... Tu fais chier Lovi, pleura Gilbert.

-Je dois avouer que... Même si ce sont des bâtards. Ils font une famille mignonne. Grâce à Europe bien sûr.

-Oooooh. Tu veux un enfant ?, taquina Prusse.

La réponse de Romano fut un coup de genou bien placé. 

~

Ludwig et France regardaient la scène de loin. Gilbert était loin d'être discret. 

-Attends Ludwig. Tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps ?, demanda Francis perplexe et direct. 

Ludwig rougit. 

-Eh bien..., répondit doucement l'allemand. 

Le français prit cela comme une réponse et se retourna vers le couple qui se battait, pensif. 

-On peut dire que nous ne sommes pas doués Luddy.

-Oui... Vraiment pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est la fin ^^ (ça m'aura pris du temps certes xD) 
> 
> Merci encore d'avoir lu ça !


End file.
